TM R TT 8th MA part 1
by Wong Zhonshi
Summary: The story of a man, a man who isn't Tenchi. Who is he? That's part of the mystery. This is a very original character oriented story. Takes place in Kajishima's original universe.
1. A River Like a Man

I do not own Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki or the Shin Tenchi Muyo! novels nor do I claim ownership of Masaki Kajishima's various doujins explaining his works. All characters related to Tenchi Muyo! are copyrighted by someone, someone who isn't me. All original characters are totally mine, and there are quite a few of them. This story takes place in Masaki Kajishima's TM! universe but the focus is on an original character. Please read and review or I'll dance menacingly at the kitchen cabinets.

Preface

The universe is a vast and mysterious place. Unfathomably expansive, in the over four hundred thousand years of recorded history there are still areas yet unexplored by mankind. Even still, if one could afford a long enough lifespan, and if one were lucky, one might find themselves at the apex of the universe; the dimensional summit. There lies all the knowledge of the universe; there one can directly communicate with the gods…

"You called, my master." bowed the archangel Ryonosuke as he descended into the third dimension. The great hall made him appear as tiny as a speck, and the great face of the dimensional supervisor, D3, seemed very ominous and holy in that majestic setting.

"Ryonosuke, as you are aware our lady Tokimi has discovered that which she has sought, and you are no longer needed to continue you're previous role." the higher dimensional entity spoke telepathically. It is true that D3 could easily be mistaken for god.

"Heh." smirked the messenger of death, "Destroying galaxies was not simply my job, Master, it was my hobby."

"Ryonosuke, the creation of anomalies is no longer necessary. But the extreme deharmonization of existence caused by the rewinding of time by the Choushin has undoubtedly caused several small anomalies to crop up in the multiverse."

"?" Ryo was curious as to what task he would be assigned to.

"I am placing you in charge of cataloguing all of the anomalies caused by the great experiment." D3 commanded. He knew that for Ryo this boring and tedious task would be an extreme change in pace, but a being like Ryo needed to be kept occupied, lest he should find ways to occupy himself.

"I cannot comprehend the boredom I will now endure." he bowed before translocating to the area where the great whale dwelled. Waiting for him were two mortal looking youngsters of roughly sixteen and seventeen of age.

"Master." they bowed in unison. The mighty archangel floated above, wings outstretched.

"Our new duty is to find and catalogue cosmic anomalies." Ryonosuke informed them.

"From the distortion?" asked the older.

"All of them." The archangel replied.

"Will we encounter any in the same class as Z?" asked the younger.

"Z class, I like that." The archangel smiled. "No. The goddesses will never again have to deal with an entity like Z. Thank fate, I can not say I liked that man in the least." he answered. It was true that Ryo envied Z's power; that ultimate power, the life energy of the Choushin, the Light Hawk Wings.

"Why would Master D3 give such a tedious order to you?" asked the older.

"He wants to keep me occupied for a bit longer. Of course it will seem like a lot longer than a bit for you two." he smiled nostalgically, "I will miss destroying worlds. But for now we must accomplish the task at hand."

"Master Ryo, why has Lady Tokimi not made you the dimensional supervisor?" asked the older.

"I would not want that job my pupil. I am quite fond of these third dimensional beings." he smiled softly, "Not all of them mind you, only a few. In fact, I'd consider the existence of the majority of humans to be a sin in itself."

Section 1: A River like A Man

The Galaxy Police; a large organization geared towards protecting the peace and serving the public good that spans territories across the galaxy. Its power could rival most nations, but it's only allegiance is with the common people, if you are so inclined to believe that. Truth is the GP is pretty much run by the Kurimitsu Family of Seniwa. Once a powerful rival of the Juraian Empire, Seniwa is now on friendly terms and the two nations use the Galaxy Police's resources for their mutual advantages. Since it doesn't officially belong to any single nation, the Galaxy Police raises most of its funds with its amazing delivery service. Who better to deliver a package safely than highly trained officers of the law, right? Usually…

But because it delivers goods to so many places across the universe, the GP delivery service is often the target of space pirates. To combat this problem the Galaxy Police Transporter Decoy Department was set up. The job was very dangerous and the department was always overworked and its workers overstressed, until a young Earth boy was recruited as the first captain of an experimental new Galaxy Police Transporter Decoy ship. Fate had it in for this boy; because he was a cosmic anomaly he was possessed of horrible luck. Luck so bad it affected even those around him. So bad that if he were to try traveling through space he would certainly get attacked by pirates no matter the odds of the area. He was the perfect man for an experimental decoy ship, and because of his efforts most all of the Galaxy Union's major Pirate guilds have been disbanded, captured, and/or otherwise neutralized. After he was sent on something of a political mission to the Renza Union, the GP delivery service opted to cut the decoy department's budget, now that they only needed to deal with the rogue pirates left over from the guilds.

Poorly funded and housed in a previously abandoned section of the GP delivery offices is the new Galaxy Police Transporter Decoy Department. The only thirteen ship captains double as department heads and such. And just now one such man-in-charge has been called down to Galaxy Police Chief Nobeyama's office. Chief Nobeyama was one of many section chiefs, and he was particularly famous for being directly in charge of the Galaxy Police Marshal's granddaughter Kurimitsu Mihoshi. Being in charge of Mihoshi meant always having the bills and damage reports that the section captain was too frustrated to deal with stacked high atop your desk, and Nobeyama was easily excepted as the most stressed out man at HQ.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked department head and squinty eyed Captain Togashi Tonigawa as he entered the office.

"Yes have a seat." the chief replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Tonigawa could tell he had a headache, but his desk was surprisingly void of papers. He seemed very tired.

"Um.."

"Eh…" moaned the chief slightly as though in some pain, "…. Do you want some coffee?" he stood from his seat slowly and walked to his personal coffee machine. Well it actually got him whatever food or drink he typed it to, but he usually just needed coffee.

"Sure." replied Tonigawa. Nobeyama poured the glass and set it in front of the captain before sitting back down with his own.

"I… I understand that you are friends with a few of the Kurimitsus?" Nobeyama looked Tonigawa in the eyes.

"I'm everybody's friend." he smiled.

"So I hear." the chief sipped his coffee. "You like your coffee? I didn't even ask how you took yours."

"Oh, no I like it. It's good." Tonigawa smiled before taking another sip. "Um, if you don't mind me asking what's this about?"

"Well…" he replied rather forcedly, "As I understand it your department is rather poorly funded and your staff is short handed."

"Yes." Tonigawa agreed. Nobeyama looked into his coffee for a few seconds.

"In fact I'd probably say that your decoy services are generally overlooked…. Often replaced even with GP escort ships when an important package is to be delivered." he looked back at Tonigawa. "Am I right?"

"Well, yes." he nodded.

"In fact…" Nobeyama stood from his seat and looked out his window. "I would bet that, if one of your ships went missing for a few days, well I don't know if anyone would even really notice." Tonigawa raised an eye brow.

"You're a spy." Tonigawa uttered the words. Nobeyama smiled exhaustedly.

"I would like your finest team to deliver a package, safely, in exchange for better funding and maybe even renovations to the leftovers you are forced to call a department office." he said at last before sitting back down.

"I'm all ears." was his answer.

"I hate that expression…." Nobeyama sighed.

"Heh! Yeah, imagine if I actually was all ears! I mean, that'd be kind of weird." Tonigawa agreed. Nobeyama didn't smile. "Ahem."

"So you accept the terms?"

"Umm…" Tonigawa looked up and then back at the chief, "You haven't really said anything other than we're to safely deliver a package…"

"Well those are the terms."

"That leaves plenty of room for interpretation I mean…" he scooted in his seat forward a bit.

"No it doesn't. Just get it there safe and without anyone knowing you're delivering anything." The chief leaned in closer. "It's very important that we keep secrecy our top priority."

"Even over delivering the package?" asked Tonigawa with a raised index finger.

"….." Nobeyama stared at him. "What kind of jackass question is that?"

"Sorry."

"Not delivering it safely is not even an option."

"Is secrecy an option?"

"No."

"Is declining your request an option?"

"No."

"W-What? What do you mean no!"

"You already know too much, if you don't do this I'll have to have you killed."

"A-Are you serious!"

"If I am I'd be scared if I were you."

"Wait a minute… Does that mean your not?"

"Aren't I, Togashi-san? Aren't I?"

"_What_?"


	2. The Meaning of Life

Section 2: The Meaning of Life

There's a time in every young man's life when he finds out his grandfather's an over seven hundred year old warrior prince from outer space and that he himself was the reason the universe was created. Well maybe not every young man's life, but here's Masaki Tenchi.

"Ohhhh…" he yawned as he sat up in his bed. He never thought about what a nice bed he had, or what a nice house. He was always too busy to think of anything but of what needed to be done. He was a hard working young man. He dropped out of school after being slightly responsible for it blowing up. After all it was him who fell asleep on the roof where 5,000 year old space pirates could find him. In any case he had to make sure everyone was up for breakfast.

"Aeka-san." He called through her bedroom door. Masaki Aeka Jurai was the first princess of Jurai, and she enjoyed sleeping in despite what she'd want people to believe. She was always trying her hardest to be polite and refined; a princess.

After waking her up he moved on to the two members of his 'extended family' who enjoyed sleeping the most: Kurimitsu Mihoshi and the ex-pirate Ryoko.

Mihoshi was always the hardest to wake. She liked sleeping because she worked so much, being a detective in the Galaxy Police. The opposite was true for Ryoko, who liked sleeping because she was a lazy ex criminal.

Eventually everyone was gathered around eating the delicious breakfast prepared for them by what was more or less the head chef, Masaki Sasami Jurai. Sasami was Aeka's younger sister and the second princess of Jurai, but her status on Jurai was secretly of much more importance as she was connected directly to the nation's source of power: the goddess Tsunami.

Tenchi had noticed that breakfast wasn't as rowdy as it used to be. Not since his official fiancée, Kamiki Noike Jurai, showed up. She was definitely the most mature of the group, and very capable of controlling any situation. In Tenchi's eyes she was a welcome addition to the family; though he wasn't too fond of this whole fiancée thing.

When Tenchi was getting ready to head out into the fields a bit later he heard Aeka calling his name. Turns out his sister was on the phone.

"Tenchi!" she smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Nee-san…" he smiled at her enthusiasm. He didn't mind being so popular as much as he acted, but it did get tiresome at times.

"How have you been doing?" Masaki Tennyo asked her younger brother.

"I can't complain." he replied, "How have you been?"

"Great, I have some good news! Seto-sama has given permission to me, Airi-san, and two others to spend the weekend on one of Utsutsumi's favorite hot springs planets! We wanted to invite you and your fiancée!" she asked excitedly. Tenchi sweat dropped a little.

"I think it would be nicer if everyone could go." he smiled.

"What?"

"I think it would be nicer if everyone here could go."

"But we only have four reservations."

"Well I can ask Noike-san but now that I think about it I'm going to be really busy with the crops this weekend." he chuckled a little nervously.

"Nonsense! You really must come!" she insisted.

"I can't leave everyone here." he said quietly.

"Well…." Tennyo paused, "Maybe we can get it so that our other relatives can come!"

"What about…"

"Washu-sama and the others will be fine!"

"I really don't think so…"

"Alright then maybe we can bring Washu-sama…" Tennyo was becoming irritated. It was supposed to be a private vacation. In fact Airi and Tennyo had some interesting situations planned out for Tenchi and his fiancée along with wanting to spend time with him themselves.

"But that leaves.."

"Well I'm sure we can work out some way for Mihoshi-san to…"

"But then…"

"And MAYBE Ryo-Ohki…" Tennyo was beginning to get angry at her beloved brother.

"But…"

"……………." Tennyo was becoming quite angry indeed. Tenchi could tell by her silence she was not comfortable with his incessant butting.

"Maybe we shouldn't go…" Tenchi sweat dropped, "Thank you for the offer though."

"No, no I insist." Tennyo said after regaining her composure. "But it's going to be a lot of extra work getting permission for public enemy number one to visit a Juraian planet."

"I'll make sure she stays on her best behavior." Tenchi assured her. He could tell she was dead set on this trip, so he wasn't going to attempt backing out any further. Though he would no longer have to fight for his life or the lives of those around him, life still had plenty adventure in store for Masaki Tenchi.


	3. We are Pirates from the Planet O

Section 3: We are Pirates from the Planet O

The pirates; traveling the vast seas of space in search of wealth and adventure, pirates are often viewed as cruel and merciless evildoers who think of nothing but themselves. And sometimes that is absolutely true.

"FOOL!" shouted the captain as he spun around to face his men. The ship was huge, old but huge. Sleek, black, and slightly falling apart it had seen many battles in its hundreds of years of space marauding. The captain stood on what looked like a pillar near the front of the bridge where he could view the great expanses before them. He wasn't the tallest man in the world, and his eye patch wasn't the most sinister of accessories.

"What now?" complained a tall man with long black hair. His lankiness, his paleness, his creepy eyes; really he looked kind of like a vampire.

"BASTARDS ALL OF YA! My secret source of information has revealed to me the location of a treasure! A hidden treasure!" he laughed maniacally. His long brown hair was quite unkempt and he slightly lacked in hygienically related matters.

"Is that why we're going all the way to Yumoto?" asked Azrael. Azrael was the first mate of the ship and pretty much did all of the work. He was bald, and since he was born into a family descended from O-jin beasts much like the dragons of Earth lore he had a single horn and tale. His pointy ears and narrow eyes made him look even more different from a regular person.

"We're not treasure hunters!" shouted the spastic Mokushi. His grin was like that of a devil's; his blue and black body suit was armed with razor sharp claws, claws which he enjoyed using on people. Scared? You should be!

"You butt ugly son of a bitch of course we're not fucking treasure hunters!" Hate shouted in his face before shooting a random crewmember. "Would I have us make this big ass detour if the treasure wasn't FUCKING amazing? Huh cock breath?"

"I…. hate this man." Lucious whispered bitterly. In fact the only member of Hate Zombie's crew that _did_ enjoy his company was Azrael, who Hate didn't too much care for. But despite the crew's mutual hatred of the captain mutiny would never be an option for these long suffering men and women, for the captain had a powerful secret hidden behind his embroidered eye patch; a secret that assured his authority.


	4. A Few Good Men

Section 4: A Few Good Men

Metal everywhere… He hated the metal but he didn't have much choice since he was more or less stuck there for life. As the head custodian it was his job to make sure the facility stayed clean. So he rode, most all day, washing the floors and reading his books. Books and comics were how he kept himself entertained. There wasn't much else to do while cleaning. He'd done it so long he could perform most tasks without thinking. It wasn't a particularly hard occupation. He had machines and such do most of the work. I guess you could say he was more a mechanic than a janitor, since most of his time spent working was maintaining the cleaning robots. Yes, he mostly rode the mopper around out of boredom.

The facility was the most top secret in the nation; where the most important of projects was… maintained. The man didn't really agree with the project from what he had learned of it. But morality wasn't what they paid him for.

"…." He stared at what took up the majority of the moon sized unit; a giant dome shaped container. Though he had never seen it open, he always felt there was something unearthly creepy about it. He often felt as though he were not alone, even when all of the scientists had left for the day… or the week… One time he was left there for almost a year without any human interaction. You see it wasn't the only place that the current project was worked on, but from what he gathered it _was_ the most important. Yes it was in that time of loneliness that he had first noticed the feeling. It was then that he had first thought to read his books aloud. And when he read aloud, he knew he was not the only one listening.

He climbed down from the mopper and walked about ten feet.

"I know you're in there." he said softly, "we're not alone." After smiling at the silliness of his passing fancies he laughed a bit, "Well, after lunch I think I'll read you a story!" He hadn't seen his home planet in several years, and now his only friend was the faith that he was indeed not alone.

"GUH!" Tonigawa shouted as he sprung awake; such a bizarre dream, but not as bizarre as the one with the giant Frisbee that said, 'I dare you'. It may have been due to the severe stress of having to deliver a top secret package to a planet privately owned by a Juraian nobleman. As he was working for a spy it was imperative that his mission be kept secret from other GP members, and he avoided passing ships as much as possible; though in the vastness of space that was a lot easier than his paranoia led him to believe.

Only fellow spies were aware of his little endeavor; his team consisted of three men: a half wau named Jimmi, a dark haired guy named Steve, and a hippy in an eye patch named Goddamis.

"You look like some kind of hippy." noted the captain Tonigawa.

"I'm not a hippy." he replied as he stroked his large goatee thoughtfully. The three were all that was needed to pilot the ship, and Tonigawa found most of them to be quite friendly.

"Captain!" hollered Steve after walking on to the bridge of the ship. "We're all out of beer sir!"

"And we're running low on our popcorn supplies." added Jimmi; his voice full of concern.

"Damn!" cursed the captain, "We may have to make an emergency stop."

"There's a space corner store about two parsecs ahead." said Goddamis, the only one who was working.

"Groovey." smiled the captain. Suddenly the two slackers approached him.

"Captain." said Jimmi as he adjusted his glasses.

"What exactly is it we're delivering?" asked Steve.

"That's top secret, pilot." Tonigawa replied before beginning to turn. He felt he'd done enough for the day so he was going to go back to sleep… again.

"Captain we must know!" declared Steve as he grabbed the captain's shoulder and turned him dramatically.

"Yeah tell us!" insisted Jimmi.

"I don't even know what it is!" the captain tried to explain. The two seemed very persistent.

"Well don't you wanna know?" shouted Steve, ever the more dramatic with gravity defying gestures.

"We should look! Come on!" added Jimmi, his tail waving with excitement.

"Fools!" Tonigawa shouted angrily as he tossed his arm sending them both back a few steps, "Don't you watch television? That's exactly whatever is in the box wants us to do! This is the part of the movie where someone does something really stupid and everybody dies for it while the audience is going, 'oh man why did that stupid idiot do that, don't open the box stupid, stupid I hate you' and everyone boos that character, do you want to die?" he explained in one breath.

"………" Steve was taken aback.

"I don't want to die." replied Jimmi.

"Me either. So no one looks in the package." Tonigawa crossed his arms and stuck his nose up. Then he turned, "Especially Steve!"

"What? Why me?"

"The goofy one always gets killed ya scrawny otaku."

"That's just mean!"


	5. Couldn't Have Been More Honest

Section 5: Couldn't Have Been More Honest

"Oh Tenchi I'm so glad you chose to come!" smiled Tennyo as she stood in her bath towel. They had arrived earlier in the day and were getting ready for a nice long bath in the onsen. Tenchi had never been this far into space before, in fact the farthest he'd ever been was Saturn, and just the knowledge of being so far from home was making him uneasy. That and his sister had just walked into the men's dressing room as he was getting undressed.

"GAH! Nee-san what are you doing?" Tenchi gasped as he pulled his pants back on.

"Oh it's not like I haven't seen you naked before! I used to give you baths remember?"

"When I was three!" Tenchi shouted with a sweat drop. He knew she was very excited to be spending time with him, but this was just awkward. And then came Ryoko.

"Tenchi!" she smiled as she floated naked through the wall.

"R-RYOKO!" he quickly threw his hands over his eyes.

"Ryoko-san! What in the world do you think you're doing!" shouted Tennyo very angrily. No one in the Juraian Empire liked Ryoko, other than pirates and fools.

"I came to see Tenchi, same as you I'd imagine." Ryoko answered, "Unless you came in here to try on men's clothes or something."

"RYOKO!" Tenchi shouted as he threw a towel at her. The men's towels were a little too small to cover everything but it was better than nothing, "You promised you'd be on your best behavior! You know how hard it was for Nee-san to get you permission to come here! Now behave yourself or leave!" Tenchi shouted. Just then Washu came out of nowhere.

"Don't worry Tenchi-sama I'll make sure she behaves." she said as she gave her daughter the 'FEAR MY ALMIGHTY SCARINESS' look.

"Geh!" Ryoko gulped as she floated down to her feet. "I can't believe I'm beginning to miss him."

"He said he'd be back." Tenchi replied, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"That guy?" Washu crossed her arms, "Yeah, he _always_ comes back."

"Hoe hoe hoe away!" Tenchi sang in his head as he worked in the fields. It had been three weeks since that man had arrived and he seemed to be surviving okay. Tenchi began to realize he was too lenient all the time, letting just about everyone who fell from the sky stay at his house. Or maybe he was only feeling this way because this time it wasn't a girl. Tenchi hadn't realized exactly how much he cared for the 'boarders' until he had been cleaved in two by Z. Yes being sliced in half by the aura of god just outside of Saturn will definitely put your life into perspective. Could it be he was uncomfortable with another guy hanging around? And what did that say about him? In any case, hoeing the carrot field was always a good way to stop thinking about everything. "Hoe hoe hoe your carrots!"

After hoeing, Tenchi decided to take a nice bath in the onsen over the lake right next to the house. And as soon as he sat down there _he _was.

"Tenchi-sama!" he laughed as he waded over. Indeed, the man who came from nowhere, Togashi Tonigawa. "You decided to take a bath as well! What are the odds of that?"

"Incredibly high in my case." Tenchi sighed. The guy wasn't _that_ annoying. And he did have a knack for distracting the girls long enough for Tenchi to get to someplace quieter.

"You know for a pimp in disguise you sure do work a lot!" Tonigawa laughed, "Sorry, that's an expression I picked up from an unsavory gangster."

"Right." Tenchi replied. He wasn't really sure what that was supposed to mean but he knew that coming from Tonigawa, it wasn't an insult; or wasn't supposed to be anyways.

"You know you must have some kind of magic to get all these famous women to like you so much." Tonigawa continued as he scratched his violet eye. "You like any of them back?"

"Did Ryoko send you?" asked Tenchi. He was highly suspicious of this guy. Friend or foe he seemed to get along extremely well with Ryoko. Apparently he had already known the pirate, her mother, and the Kurimitsu family from previous events.

Stranger still, he seemed to know Tenchi's grandfather.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed, "That's kind of mean."

"Sorry." Tenchi sweat dropped, "It's just I'm not the kind to talk to others about myself. I kind of grew up that way."

"That's cool that's cool." Tonigawa smiled. "I'm just a curious kitten man, and nothing arouses my curiosity more than this situation down here."

It was true, though always modest Tenchi knew he could very well be the most important person in the universe. And with the people who surrounded him he could very much sympathize with a strange space man's interest. But just then came Ryoko.

"Tenchi!" she smiled as she floated over. "I knew you'd be here!"

"Ryoko!" Tenchi shouted, ready to scold.

"Yo!" smiled Tonigawa. Tenchi had noticed that he wasn't exactly the most easily embarrassed person in the world.

"Hey, Hachi!" Ryoko waved. Tonigawa could see the jug of sake in her hand; Tenchi could see the thirsty look on Tonigawa's face; Aeka could see the woman flying in the distance; Sasami could see her sister running out of their bathing area in a hurry; Ryo-Ohki could see Sasami was worriedly chasing after her; Mihoshi could see everyone was interested in something happening at Tenchi's side; Washu could see she wanted to see this; Noike could see that a disaster was on the horizon.

"Let's drink!" Tonigawa proclaimed.

"Hell yeah! Come on Tenchi!" agreed Ryoko.

"RYOKO!" shouted Tenchi.

"What in heaven's name are you doing Ryoko-san!" shouted an insanely enraged Aeka.

"Aeka-neechan don't fight!" called Sasami, half wanting to see them fight.

"Mreow!" mewed Ryo-Ohki as she followed Sasami.

"I'll have a drink!" smiled Mihoshi.

"Let's all drink!" agreed Washu.

"Monster woman!" shouted Tonigawa at Washu, "You're not invited!"

"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF TENCHI'S BATH!" screamed Noike.


	6. The Righteous Ryonosuke

Section 6: The Righteous Ryonosuke

"This is very relaxing and all, but why are we here?" asked Ashley Sun. The three were currently bathing in a very comfortable looking hot spring.

"Cataloguing anomalies is terribly boring." their master Ryonosuke replied, "So I decided we should take a break for a while."

"Indeed it is very tedious." agreed Ashley. Pantyhose was trying to keep his towel on his head.

"You know, Tokimi-sama's sisters are vacationing on this very planet." Ryo smirked.

"Can we meet them?" asked Pantyhose.

"No, it is forbidden." Ryonosuke denied bluntly.

"Oh.." he sighed, "In any event I hope I get a chance to work out soon."

At length Ryonosuke informed them, "A powerful anomaly is on its way."

"How powerful?" asked Pantyhose excitedly.

"…" Ryo simply smiled.

Ryonosuke came into existence as a higher dimensional being. A messenger of destruction, he did not consider himself to be evil. Instead he thought of himself as an enforcer of justice, and a noble being working for the great cause of his master D3, of Tokimi-kami-sama.

Having regular contact with humans throughout various parallel universes, he grew fond of certain human beliefs. An obvious indication is that fact that he normally appears in the third dimension possessing what seems to be actual angel wings. He feels as though he is a righteous archangel sent from the gods to destroy worlds for the cause; to destroy the foulness of human civilizations.

His disgust in humanity first began long ago, when a precursor nation cloned the Goddess Washu-sama so as to possess the ultimate weapons. Of course Tsunami-kami-sama put an end to that by wiping out the whole of civilization, which Ryonosuke whole heartedly agreed with.

But he didn't hate all humans. In fact he didn't hate any humans; he just thought they shouldn't be alive. But some; yes there were some that he actually liked.

Noble humans, determined, self sacrificing humans who found their own purpose in life; humans that stare fear, stare death in the face and are all too willing to punch him out. He liked those humans, the ballsy ones, the honorable ones.

His students in fact, though cosmic anomalies, were human themselves. And he very much enjoyed having young minds to teach; kind of like puppies.

He would save them.


	7. I, Hate

Section 7: I, Hate

Upon the O-jin ship captained by Hate Zombie, good news was to be heard. Good news especially since Hate was eager to sleep.

"We'll be there in about a day." reported Azrael, the second in command.

"That's _terrible_ news!" replied Hate. "I wanted to get plenty of rest before our daring raid and you tell me we'll be there in about a day! What the fuck? I've got shit to plan out! DAMMIT!" Hate paced back and forth.

"Well if you paid more attention to anything, at all…" mumbled the vampire looking Lucious.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." smiled Azrael, his scaly tail waving. "By your information there shouldn't be hardly anyone there by the time we arrive."

"Oh yeah. That's right, I knew that!" smirked Hate as he slammed his fist into his palm; the SAME palm. No I'm just kidding it was his other palm.

"So take it easy Captain." smiled Azrael.

"I'm totally going to do that." Hate said before laughing evilly and going to his quarters. His plan had been to sleep, but instead I'll have him have a disturbing dream about a key moment in his past for you, the reader.

It was a great ship. In fact in his eyes it was the best. His big brother was the greatest pirate in the universe, even better than the Devil of Destruction. That's what the young boy had always believed. That was what he held dear; and someday he'd be just like him.

"Hate-kun!" he'd smile, "Why are you even here?"

"To be a pirate from planet O, the greatest pirate in the universe!" he'd smile.

"But you're such a scrawny child! How can you be great?" his big brother would reply.

"By becoming like you!" Hate would say before laughing.

"You think I'm the greatest?" his big brother would laugh at the thought and say, "Hate-kun, the greatest pirate as of yet was your father!"

"M-m!" Hate would shake his head and declare, "My father was never the greatest and you know it!"

"Hahahaha!" the man would laugh.

"The kid's right!" a drunken pilot would say. And then the entire crew would start cheering for Big Brother. That is how Hate knew he was the greatest. No one could beat his Big Brother.

But of course, _that_ day came. The Galaxy Police transporter looked humble enough. The pirates judged it easy prey and began the attack as usual. But when they began boarding they discovered all was not as it seemed, and they were quite screwed. Worse yet, Hate had snuck along for the raid.

"SHIT!" screamed a pirate as he became very dead. Of all the ships in the galaxy they had to pick the one carrying a package for Jurai. And a rather important package at that, as the Juraian guards on board suggested. Everyone knew that Jurai's physical enhancements though mysterious were the best. Somehow young Hate had made it into the cargo area first.

He wasn't sure where he was going or what he was doing. He was just scared. And in his fear he stumbled across it, and became calm. There, floating before him was that very special delivery. A Juraian Tree seed, floating in an incandescent green light it called his name. But that feeling of safety didn't last long.

"ARH!" grumbled his idol as he stumbled down the stairs wrestling with two of the Juraian guards; a near impossible feat. In fact I don't know how he did that and I'm the author!

"Big Brother!" Hate cried in terror. It was only then that the pirate noticed the young boy.

"Hate-kun! Run away from here!" he commanded through clenched teeth. His muscles were practically bursting at the strain of wrestling with the guards.

"NOOO!" the boy screamed as he ran to his friend's aid. He grabbed one of the guards by the arm and sunk his teeth in.

"DAMMIT!" the guard yapped in pain before tossing his arm sideways, sending the boy falling towards the protective glass casing around the shaft of light holding the seed.

The moment was like slow motion for Hate. Nobody expected the glass to break; it was made to withstand high caliber plasma blasts and the likes. But it did break. As Hate's left eye hit the floor he heard screaming; then silence. When he awoke both space ships were gone, destroyed completely. But he was unharmed; floating in space.


	8. From the Sky

Section 8: From the Sky

"We'll be there in less than a day sir." Jimmi notified the captain.

"Great, I'm taking a nap!" Togashi Tonigawa smiled before leaving the room. He was such a strange fellow. Almost two years ago he just disappeared without a word and hadn't come back until just two months ago.

"Say, Jimmi?" asked Goddamis as he leaned back in his chair. A control panel sat before him and beyond that was the giant screen showing the great star filled void of space before the ship.

"What's up?" he replied.

"Didn't the Captain disappear a while back?" he asked, stroking his goatee.

"Yeah he was gone for about two years." Jimmi answered. "But he's done that before."

"What, disappear for two years?"

"Not two years, but around four years ago he just up and vanished for almost three months. I've known him since our Academy days and I still don't know too much about him." Jimmi noted. "Except that the way he talks every couple of years changes."

"That's kind of weird." Goddamis eye browed, "Wonder where he was all that time…"

The two fought with tremendous skill and grace. The older had long black hair and an athletic physique. He moved like a river, peaceful one moment and like a rapid torrent the next. The way his bare feet moved across the grass was like some majestic animal or ninja… or ninja animal. His yellow shirt lay next to the field by his shoes.

The younger had a much closer haircut save a small ponytail, more like a rat tail, in the back. His movements were even more amazing than the older man's. Though he had much less experience and wasn't as physically strong or fast as the man he moved as though his body knew every bit of the Earth. As though the air moved to suit his needs, he moved like some angelic being. His black tank top showed his leaner physique. Though he wasn't as big as the other man he could evenly block the blows from his boken. He was indeed very strong, much stronger than you'd think from looking.

"Damn Tenchi-sama! You're strong for your age!" the man smiled as he stepped back to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"I've had good training I guess." Tenchi smiled weakly, "And enough experience to last me a lifetime!"

"Ha!" the man threw his head back, "Maybe I too someday will be content with peace! Till then I shall continue fighting!"

"Speaking of peace," the young prince turned serious, "Why is it you fight with Washu-san so much? Do you really hate her as much as you say?"

"Tenchi-sama, I really don't want you to worry too much about those things." he replied sitting down.

"Well you two have been going at each other since you got here." Tenchi continued, "You're the only one who talks to her like that, and you know she doesn't take you seriously. I don't even know why you two are like that. You haven't told me much about your past before you came here."

"Tenchi do you love any of the girls in a romantic sense?" he changed the subject out of nowhere.

"I don't feel I have to answer that." Tenchi replied.

"Fair enough!" the man smiled before jumping back up to strike again.

"Wake up!" a voice said, Tenchi jolted out of slumber and saw Ryoko's golden eyes staring into his. A very irritating sight, especially in the onsen.

"You dozed off while taking a bath." she smiled.

"RYOKO! Why don't you ever learn? Get out right now!" Tenchi shouted. She had been getting a lot better at behaving herself than before, he'd admit. But there was definitely room to grow.

"Come over to the other side! It's much nicer and easier on the eyes!" she smirked devilishly.

"Go." he said sternly. "You said you'd behave."

"Oh…" she whined. "Hachi'd get you to go."

"That was only once! And against my will remember?" Tenchi replied. "Sigh…. It's hard to believe that guy was even real. Remember how he came to the house that day?" Tenchi asked; he didn't mind Ryoko or Washu's intrusions as much as he used to. And now seemed like a good time for more flashbacks!

"How could I forget." she mumbled.

It was a warm summer's day; a very pleasant day for fishing. And that's exactly what Ryoko was doing… fishing. And then a strange naked man fell from the sky!

"W-what the hell?" Ryoko gasped a bit as she stood to her feet. From the dock she had a good view of the lake, and she was sure that she had just seen a naked man fall from the sky.

"BLAGH! I'm drownin! GlaghlE!" the man screamed as he emerged through the water's surface.

"Hold on." mumbled Ryoko before flying out to save him. After she had brought the naked man to the dock she teleported into the bathroom to get him a towel. When she got back she could see he was shivering.

"T-t-thanks!" he said as he wrapped himself.

"…." Frankly, Ryoko couldn't really think of anything to say to that. Just then Aeka came running out of the house.

"Ryoko-san! Who is that?" she called as she calmly walked onto the dock.

"It's some naked guy from the sky!" Ryoko hollered back. Then she noticed the man looking at her funny. Then she noticed him smiling. Then she noticed who he was.

"Shit!" she shouted as she flew into the air and manifested her energy sword.

"R-Ryoko-san?" Aeka was shocked and confused.

"Ha! I'm glad that after all these years you remember me, Ryoko!" the man smiled as he threw off the towel like a bishonen tossing his cape in the wind.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Aeka screamed before covering her eyes.

"Bring it on Hachi!" Ryoko smiled that wicked smile; the one that only the dead have known.

"What's going on?" shouted Masaki Tenchi as he approached. He had been working in the fields when he heard the thunderous splash of the nude man's entrance. "Is that guy _naked_?"

"I see you're in high spirits Ryoko! Who are these people? Where's the Souja?" The naked man went from serious to curious as he began looking around at the property and the seriously uncomfortable people nearby.

"Ha! Kagato's dead!" Ryoko smirked. The man smiled before realizing he was naked and quickly putting the towel back on.

"Heh, Well that's great news!" the man said before laughing. Aeka removed her hands to see if it was safe to look.

"So…" Ryoko yawned. It was one of those hot summer days, when all you want to do is sleep. "I guess we don't have to fight this time."

"Guess not." He agreed before also yawning. Yawning is contagious you know. He looked to Tenchi, "You got anything to eat?"

"W-wha?" the prince sweat dropped, "Uh… sure."

Ryoko introduced everyone to the man, save Washu and Mihoshi who were elsewhere, then introduced the man as Hachi, Togashi Tonigawa.

She explained to them that he was a self-proclaimed superhero. He was always there trying to stop her from destroying and pillaging, and always failing. But he vouched that he got really close and that she always ran away or blew him up before the fight was finished… Yeah.

Just then Washu came out of her lab…

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed Togashi as the crab haired scientist entered the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed back, "Aren't you dead?"

"Hels yeah!" he smiled, "Wait! NO! No I'm not dead what the hell?"

Tenchi sweat dropped again.

"You two know each other?" asked Ryoko. Aeka just sat and listened whilst Mihoshi fell asleep and Ryo-Ohki looked on. Sasami had made them all tea and was standing by the door.

"Well before he went into constant battle with you I tutored him at the Galaxy Academy." Washu said with a smirk.

"And I still hate you!" Togashi declared. Then a thought occurred. "I… need… clothes."

"I'll go find some of Dad's old pants." said Tenchi as he hopped up and left the room, Sasami following.

"Tell me Toni-kun did you make it your sworn duty to beat Ryoko and Kagato to save lil ol me?" Washu smiled as she poked him in the chest.

"Hell no! I'm a fuggin superhero I SAVE people! And in case you didn't know Ryoko is kind of an antagonistic force in that department." he replied.

"Hey!" called Ryoko, "I don't do that stuff anymore so don't say 'IS' like that!"

"I don't know if that's entirely accurate." Aeka said passively.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean _princess_?" Ryoko growled as tension filled the room.

"Mreow!" said Ryo-Ohki.


	9. On the Way to Yumoto

Section 9: On the Way to Yumoto

"Captain!" shouted Azrael as he pointed to the small orb on screen, "We're almost there!"

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Hate as he danced about on the platform.

"It's confirmed. There are no Juraian ships present on or around Yumoto, sir." Azrael reported as he typed furiously.

"With no Juraian ships to get in the way we can be in and out with the treasure in no time!" Hate grinned like some oni. "FUCK YEAH!"

Just then, suddenly, out of nowhere, in an unexpected fashion the ship began to rock furiously almost sending Hate flying off his pedestal.

"We're being shot at!" the bald first mate exclaimed in disbelief.

"….." Hate's eyebrow twitched furiously, "F…f… fu…. WHAT THE FRICASEED FUCK? Who the fucking shit do these cock blockers think they're fucking attacking? THERE IS NO EXCUSE for such IGNORANCE! Open communications I'm gonna fucking FUCK FUCKITY FUCKIN kill these dick blazing boner biting jizz lipped **_ASSHOLES_**!"

"….."

"Yes captain." replied a random crewmember as she hit a few keys. When the screen popped up a dark haired man's face appeared, an angry looking face. Behind him could be seen a half wau with glasses and a shorter skinny dark haired man.

"I am captain of the GP decoy ship Funakaji, and I declare you all under arrest for the crime of piracy." the man declared.

"What are you doing?" cried the scrawny one in the background.

"Please stop this madness!" urged the half wau.

"You're bold. I'll give you that." smirked Hate.

"You're not getting to that planet alive." the GP captain told him. It was clear that he wasn't intimidated.

"A challenge?" Hate smiled. He turned to a large burly man to his right. "Burokuri, go over there and give them the once over."

"Yesh." The mammoth man replied.

Meanwhile, on Togashi Tonigawa's ship…

"Captain!" shouted Jimmi, "There's someone boarding our ship!"

As Tonigawa turned to the entrance circle a large man appeared. I mean freaky huge. This guy was seven feet tall and had muscles on top of muscles that could flex their muscles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Steve in a high pitched voice before running into a corner, "PLEASE! Don't hurt me! I WANNA _LIVE_!"

Tonigawa knew this was bad. He reached for his beam sword but was too late. Goddamis leaped into the air and did a crazy kung fu kick on the man sending him stumbling backwards.

"WTF?" exclaimed Steve.

"How did…?" Jimmi was likewise confused.

"Yesh." smirked Burokuri before stepping forward and throwing his massive fist at the blonde man, who dodged it.

"Too slow!" Goddamis smiled before spinning and elbowing the giant in the stomach.

"Heh." Burokuri was unaffected. He quickly tried bringing his fists down upon the young man's back, but Goddamis moved forward and head butted him in the face. Unfortunately he was now in the perfect position to be bear hugged.

"GLAH!" he yelped as he lost his breath.

"Yesh." The monster seemed to be crushing the life from him. As he struggled Goddamis got a simple idea, and stabbed the behemoth in the eyes with his thumbs.

"GYAH!" Burokuri's deep voice echoed as he released the GP member and put his hands over his bleeding eyes.

"That's just gross." commented Steve.

"Huh…. Huh…" Goddamis panted before regaining his composure and right hooking the pirate in the groin.

"GOOO!" Burokuri leaned over and fell to his knees before Goddamis began punching him in the face.

"Wow, that guy can really lay the smack down." said Steve.

"I noticed you've quit cowering." smiled the Captain.

"I didn't know Goddamis could do that." Jimmi said before noticing the screen, "The pirates are getting a head start for Yumoto!"

"Shit!" grumbled Tonigawa, "Catch up to them!"

"Yes sir!"

"How the fuck did they beat Burokuri?" asked Hate to no one in particular.

"We should teleport down to the planet before they catch us." suggested the first mate Azrael.

"PIECE OF SHIT FUCKING SPACESHIP!" screamed the pirate captain as he stomped about like a Sim trying to kill cockroaches.

"Let me kill them." the vampire looking Lucious semi-demanded.

"The shielding's given way, Captain!" Azrael informed him, "And the hyperdrive's ruined!" Hate stood and thought for a moment.

"Fine. I approve of the escape plan, let's get the fuck off this piece of gangrene-y fuckin garbage." Hate declared before teleporting away.

"Everyone!" shouted the first mate, "Evacuate!"


	10. The Gentleman Pirate

Section 10: The Gentleman Pirate

"WHY?" whined Tenchi as Ryoko and Aeka continued arguing. At least now Ryoko was wearing a towel.

"Let's not fight!" Mihoshi pleaded teary eyed.

"Tenchi-sama would you like to go somewhere less noisy?" asked Noike, concerned for his sanity.

"W-w-what?" Aeka gasped at the suggestiveness of the statement.

"Tenchi isn't going anywhere!" shouted Ryoko.

"Why are you all in here?" shouted an angry Tennyo.

"Tenchi, you poor thing." sighed Airi. "I don't know how you can live with this sort of thing everyday."

"Heehee!" smiled Sasami, "It's not always this bad! I think it's just because it's such a special occasion."

"Mreow!" smiled Ryo-Ohki as Washu patted her head.

"Looks like you don't have Ryo-Ohki's carrot fields to save you now, eh Tenchi?" Washu smirked. Mihoshi, Aeka, and Ryoko were now all arguing when suddenly two distinct splashes were heard.

"Azrael." demanded Hate, "Where are the others?"

"Um." Azrael noticed that they seemed to have landed in an onsen.

"Oh my…" Hate noticed too.

"Who the hell are you guys?" asked Ryoko.

"AAAAAAHH!" screamed Aeka and Mihoshi.

"You're hot." Azrael smiled at Ryoko.

"Bastard!" Hate shouted before shooting him in the chest with his handgun.

"GAH! AHHH!" the half dragon looking man gurgled and screamed as he hit the water.

"THAT'S FOR BEING SO RUDE! DICK!" shouted Hate before kicking Azrael and then putting his hand over his one eye, "I apologize." he bowed, "Would any of you be so kind as to lead me out of this facility?"

Of course everyone was shocked that he had just mortally wounded a man.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Tenchi as he stood from the bath. Of course he had a towel on.

"Wait a minute!" noticed Mihoshi, "That man is A class criminal Hate Zombie! He's a greatly feared pirate!"

"Thank you." Hate smiled, still with one hand over his eyes, "I am honored that such a beautiful young lady knows my name."

"Oh my!" Mihoshi blushed.

"Mihoshi!" shouted Noike. Just then Airi stood up and marched over to punch him in the face. Amazingly with his eye still covered he leaped onto the roof of the dressing room, avoiding the hit.

"Tenchi!" cried Tennyo, "Protect me!" she said as she grabbed his arm and stood behind him.

"Me too!" whined Airi as she leaped at the son of her daughter. "I'm frightened!"

"Oh boy." sweat dropped Tenchi.

"What the hell?" Ryoko shouted at the two. Noike was already pulling Azrael out of the bath to tend to his wounds when Hate finally removed his hand.

"I must applaud you, young man, for having so many lovely ladies being so fond of you!" Hate smiled calmly, a rare sight.

"That's it!" shouted Ryoko, "I'm kicking your ass!"

"I apologize, but I am in a bit of a hurry." he sighed.

"You're not going anywhere." Ryoko smirked.

"What's going on?" shouted Tenchi, "Why are you here?"

"He must be after the fabled treasure." Noike suggested, "Father told me that there is an ancient treasure here, below the cliffs by the sea, left over from long ago."

"A treasure?" said Tenchi, now with Airi, Tennyo, Washu, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and Aeka all huddled about him for "protection".

"Yes, it supposedly has the power to change the world." Noike concluded, "No doubt he wants it for himself."

"You're absolutely right!" smiled Hate atop the roof. Without warning a blast of energy shot from Ryoko at the pirate from planet O, a blast which he easily dodged by flying into the air.

"He can fly?" gasped Sasami.

"Bastard!" Ryoko flew up after him and began shooting rapid fire, all of which he dodged with some effort.

"Haha!" he smirked. Ryoko formed her energy sword before darting at him for a slice, which was somehow blocked by a strange shield.

"Impossible." commented Washu before turning to look at Sasami.

"Wh… What the hell?" said Ryoko as she flew backwards several feet and began preparing a massive blast attack.

"Showtime." grinned Hate as he removed his eye patch.

Everyone gasped.

When Tonigawa and his men landed there were several authority-type-looking Juraians waiting. They accepted the package but seemed a bit unnerved by the pirate ship that got so close while they were more or less unprotected. Tonigawa informed them that some of the occupants fled there and asked permission to pursue them, but was cut off at the end when a man came running in shouting about a battle in one of the favored onsens. Shocking as this was, Tonigawa pushed the guards aside and made a run for it. When Jimmi and Goddamis tried to follow they were held back by the guards as several more ran off to stop the intruder and one went to stop Tonigawa.

"GET BACK HERE! This is a restricted area!" shouted the guard.

"GP business yo!" shouted Tonigawa as he outran the physically enhanced man.


	11. Anomalous Guy

Section 11: Anomalous Guy

After outrunning the Juraian guards, Tonigawa at last came into view of the bath house where the battle was taking place. There he saw the most astonishing sight.

"Ha!" smirked Hate as he floated in invincibility.

"How?" mumbled Ryoko. There he was; just some pirate… with three Wings of the Light Hawk.

"He has a Juraian seed where his eye should be." stated Washu.

"WHAT?" shouted Ryoko, "How does that even make sense?"

"I am invincible." Hate sighed.

"Keh, you're a moron." Ryoko smiled as she put a hand over her face. Hate was very confused by that statement. Then suddenly a strange low pitched noise was heard.

"**EIGHTH MAAAAAAN**!"

And there he was, in the air having leaped high above them both. The oversized sword seemed to materialize in his hand. His blue hair waving and his muscles clearly visible under the spandex like suit of black and red.

"Hachi's back!" smiled Ryoko. Hate turned confidently to his new opponent when suddenly his wings disappeared.

"WHAT?" was the last thing he said before the broad side of the giant sword crashed into his skull, sending him violently crashing into the water. He wasn't waking up for a long time.

"Here I am! To save the daaaaay!" he declared dramatically. His sword seemed to transform into a red ball as he flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

"Good one!" laughed Ryoko. She always got a kick out of violence.

"Heh." smiled Washu as she patted Sasami on the head. Tenchi sighed and ran to make sure the pirate wasn't dead.

"Whatcha doin _here_ Hachi?" asked Ryoko.

"HA!" he smiled. Everyone smiled, mostly because of the bizarreness of the whole ordeal.

Meanwhile, at the top of the cliffs by the sea, the surviving members of Hate's crew sat.

"I quit." said Lucious before kicking a rock into the ocean below.

"Hm." agreed a twelve foot tall man called BignScary. If Burokuri was a monster, this man was… Well he's freaking ginormous! I can't even think of a good enough word.

"Mutiny?" asked Mokushi, the scary looking guy with long blonde hair and the blue and black armored suit.

"No, I just quit." replied the vampire looking man.

"So what do we do now?" asked Mokushi.

"No idea." he answered, "guess we look for a new job."

"Hm."

"You said it BignScary." agreed Mokushi before lying down. "Wanna look for the treasure?"

"No." Lucious answered as he too lied down. "We don't even know where it is or how to get down there to get it. This was a stupid plan."

"Hm."


	12. We Meet Again

Section 12: We Meet Again

"Well I was on a secret mission for Jurai." smiled Tonigawa as the towel fell off his head.

"Something important?" asked Sasami.

"No." answered Airi, who knew all about it.

"What do you _mean_ NO?" shouted Tonigawa, quite disappointed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Washu.

"Shut the hell up!" he demanded before moving a bit to get the towel around his waist under the water.

"Now, now." smiled Noike.

"When's your next vacation time?" asked Mihoshi, eager to beat him at Mortal Kombat again.

"In a couple of weeks actually." he smiled.

"Mreow!" mewed Ryo-Ohki.

"Hey Tenchi?" asked Tonigawa, "Ya mind if I stay at your place during that time?"

"Sure." Tenchi sweat dropped. "If you don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Great!" Tonigawa smiled. "And this time I will finally defeat Mihoshi-san!"

"Not if I can help it!" replied Mihoshi with one fist raised dramatically.

"We've only met once before." noted Tennyo, "How is it that you know Tenchi?"

"HARHAR!" he laughed, "That's a story I think Tenchi can tell you later."

"Yes." agreed Tenchi.

"Did you know that pirate?" Aeka asked at length to which Tonigawa shook his head.

"I'm sure Hate Zombie-san and his friend Azrael-san will be in jail for a long time." Mihoshi smiled.

"His ability to synchronize so well with a Juraian tree seed shows that he must be a very powerful cosmic anomaly." stated Washu.

"He was a pussy!" Tonigawa disagreed.

"You would have been killed if Tsunami didn't interfere." replied Washu with an arched eye brow.

"You know." thought Airi, "I think Tonigawa-san is the perfect man to escort the seed back to Jurai."

"What?" sighed Tonigawa.

"You've earned that much." agreed Tennyo.

"Ha ha!" Ryoko laughed a little at his misfortune. She knew he hated work.

"MUHAHAHAHA!" laughed Washu.

"Bitch." Tonigawa frowned, which made Washu laugh even more.

"Let's all get along?" asked Sasami.

"I'm sure the seed will be in good care." smiled Airi, "Right Tenchi?"

"Um, yeah." he replied.

"Sigh, looks like another adventure begins." Tonigawa sighed before smiling, "Let's have a party!"

"Yeah!" agreed Ryoko, "Where's the sake?"

"Oh boy." sighed Tenchi.

Author: HARHAR! Well that's the first chapter of the story. And it's EighTH Man not Eight Man. They're two different people! I've never seen Eight Man or Eight Man After! Just so yous knows its. If you've read this far I hope you're thoroughly confused! More to be explained in Part Two! So Read and Review! Or don't!


End file.
